Rivalry
by HunterKiller1014
Summary: When a rivalry forms between Scout and Demoman, the RED team disregards it as nothing. But when their hatred toward each other begins to impact their performance on the battlefield, what is the RED team to do?


"What the hell were you thinkin' ya drunk!?" Scout shouted as he walked into the RED base of Teufort with the limping Demoman. "I jus' did what Soldier told me to do!" Demoman said. "Yeah, but that didn't give you the right to come that frickin' close to blowin' me to kingdom come!" The Bostonian said in response. Demoman rolled his eyes as he sat down. "And then, you almost killed me _again_, while I was carryin' the frickin' briefcase! What the hell's wrong with you, ya cyclops?" He continued. The Scotsman ignored him as he drank some alcohol. "We almost lost because of you!" Scout said. Medic entered the room. "Come on, herr Demoman. You said that you needed healing, correct?" He said. Demoman stood and followed the doctor to his office. "Oh, I'm not done with you!" Scout said, obviously annoyed. He started toward Demoman, only to be stopped by Spy. "Calm yourself." He said. "Fighting with Demoman is only going to make things worse." "Shut up, ya backstabbin' scumbag!" Scout said in response. Sniper approached. "Listen to him, mate." He said. "If you start hatin' Demoman, it'll only make matters worse for you." "What do you know? You spend half your time out there isolated from all human contact!" Scout responded. Sniper said nothing as he stared blankly at the Bostonian. "Look, as long as I'm hatin' that cyclops off of the battlefield, what difference does it make?" He continued. "He's got a point." Sniper said. "Indeed." Spy said in response. "Now let go of me!" Scout said as he pulled himself from their grip.

* * *

The next day, things only got worse between Scout and Demoman. He found himself overcome with utter hatred whenever he saw him, nearly focusing his fire on him periodically. "I knew this would happen." Medic said. "Rising tensions between the Scout and the Demoman." "What is causing it, doctor?" Heavy asked. "Who cares? All that matters is that it's impacting that maggot's performance." Soldier said. "We're going to lose because of him." "I have an idea on how to solve this... this problem." The German doctor said. "Well, it better be a bloody good one." Sniper said before moving to his perch overlooking Teufort. He watched as Scout darted around, trying to avoid coming near Demoman out of sheer spite. He chuckled as he shot a hapless BLU Soldier in the head, killing him.

Scout jumped toward a BLU Engineer and fired upon him with his Force-A-Nature, then proceeded to assault him with his aluminum bat. "Get off of me, boy!" The BLU said, swinging his wrench at the Scout in a vain attempt to hit him. "Not a chance, hard hat!" Scout tauntingly said in response. When he felt the Engineer was sufficiently beaten, he pulled his pistol from his holster, aimed at the BLU's head, and fired. The lifeless body of the Engineer fell dead at his feet. "Look at you! Ya look like ya ran through traffic!" Scout said, laughing. He advanced into the BLU base, hoping to claim their intel without Demoman interfering. He came to a Heavy. "Ah, crap." He said to himself. He watched as the Heavy spun up his massive minigun. Scout readied his shotgun as he darted around the Russian, firing at him. "I'm runnin' circles around ya!" He taunted. "Hold still, stupid!" The Heavy shouted, trying to hit the red blur that circled him. Just as Scout was about to kill his target, an explosion went off in his location, sending body parts flying in all directions. _That __freakin__' __drunk __cyclops__..._ He thought. "Kaboom!" Demoman said before pulling out a bottle of alcohol and drinking from it. "Ya freakin' moron! He was mine!" The Bostonian shouted. "I frickin' hate you! From now on, stay out of my life!" With that, he set off toward the intel, hoping to reach it before anyone else.

* * *

Scout walked into his room, dropped his weapons on the ground, and collapsed into a chair. He sat in silence for a moment before muttering something to himself. "Who does that drunk think he is?" He let out a tired sigh before walking toward the small refrigerator where he kept his Bonk! Atomic Punch. Much to his surprise, it was completely empty. "What the frickin' hell?!" He shouted in rage. "Where's all my Atomic Punch?" He heard someone call him. "Scout, could you come here for a moment?" He recognized Medic's German accent. "Not now, doc. I'm busy." He responded. He heard the distinct French accent of Spy. "We have your Bonk!." He let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine, I'll be there in a sec." He said before taking his headset off and resting it on the desk in his room.

As he walked to Medic's office, he ran into Demoman, who was also heading there. "Get the hell outta my way!" He shouted, obviously enraged. "Medic just called me to his office." The Scotsman said in response. "You too, eh?" Scout responded as he shoved Demoman out of his way. They both entered Medic's office. "So, doc, what'd ya call us in here for?" Scout said. "Well, Scout, your rivalry with Demoman seems to be interfering with your performance on the battlefield." The doctor said. "We're sick of it, maggot." Soldier said. "Do not interrupt." Spy said. The war veteran simply rolled his eyes and sat down. "Anyways, we are going to try to straighten this problem out." Medic continued. "What we're tryin' to say here, boy, is we're gonna help you and Demoman solve your problems." Engineer said. Scout's gaze of disbelief alternated between the Texan and the German. "What?! You're gonna give me counseling?!" He said. "Well, not 'counseling', as you say..." Medic said. "Screw this, I'm out." Scout said, taking his Bonk! and heading toward the door, only to be stopped by Heavy. "Move, fatass." Scout said. "No. You and Demoman solve problems." Heavy said. "Ugh, fine. As long as it gets me outta here." Scout put his Bonk! down and sat across from Demoman.

"You two are partners. There is no reason for you to be fighting like this." Medic said. Scout began to speak, but was cut off by Medic. "Your hatred toward each other is impacting not only you two, but all nine of us." There was silence for a few minutes as Scout and Demoman stared blankly at each other. Engineer spoke. "You two are fightin' over somethin' as ridiculous as kill stealin' and a few shots that went astray. It's just plain stupid." "You do have a point, hard hat." Scout said. Engineer continued. "Now, I want you two to make up. Also, you can't leave until you do." The room fell silent for what seemed like hours. Eventually, Scout broke the silence. "You're right, Engie. It _is_ stupid to argue over somethin' like this." He stood up and grabbed his Bonk! off of Medic's desk. Demoman agreed with Scout, and their rivalry ended. Scout waited until Engineer was the only class left in the room. "Hey, hard hat, I thought you only solved 'practical problems'." He said. Engineer ignored him and left the office. "Whatever." Scout said to himself as he too left the room.


End file.
